


Just Another Hunt

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, True Love, Vampires, otp, rated teen for mild violence and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas met in high school. When Dean gets a call almost 10 years later from his old boyfriend about a suspected vampire nest, he can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Hunt

It's a regular day for Dean. He and Sam have to kill some evil sons of bitches. The usual. On their way to another hunt. But Sam gets a call. A number he doesn't know.

 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi is this Sam Winchester?"

 

"Yes, uh, who is this?"

 

"Is Dean there?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

 

 

Sam hands Dean the phone and shrugs his shoulders.

 

 

 

"Hello."

 

Dean says as he keeps his eyes on the road.

 

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but, the name is Castiel, Castiel Milton."

 

Dean nearly drives off the road. He remembers. Very well. 

 

"Yeah I remember you." 

 

He says gruffly to keep up his act.

 

"I think we have a vampire problem here in Jonasburg again."

 

"Why do you think?"

 

"People going missing. No one showing up dead. Just like in '97."

 

"I guess we could come check. You still live in the same place?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Okay, cool. We will swing by in about 2 days."

 

Dean hangs up and tries to contain himself. He bottles in his feelings and hopes Sam doesn't ask. But. When do things to well for Dean?

 

 

 

"Who was that?"

 

"Castiel Milton."

 

"Woah! Your boyfriend from when we lived in Jonasburg?"

 

Dean flinches at boyfriend. He was so much more then that.

 

"Yeah him."

 

"Cool. Why'd he call?"

 

"Vampires he thinks."

 

"Oh alright. Are you gunna be okay? Seeing him again? You guys were pretty close."

 

"I'll be fine Sammy."

 

He lies. But he'll get through it. He left the guy once, he can do it again. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_1997 Jonasburg, Oklahoma_

 

 

John had just begun starting to trust Dean to hunt alone. There was a ghoul problem about 4 towns over so Dean was in charge of researching where these vampires were. 

 

It was the middle of the school year when they moved there. Sam was excited, he loved school. Dean, not so much. He just wanted to get it done with. Senior year.

 

While their dad was away he and Sam stayed in a motel. Basically living off of spaghetti-o's. They arrived there on a Friday, so they were around town all weekend.

 

On Monday they brought their transcripts and Dean got a tutor assigned immediately. This school was all about college. So it was mandatory. He and Sam split up and went to their classes. Sam to AP English. And Dean to Spanish 2.

 

 

 

Dean hated it. He could be in the hotel finding out exactly where the bloodsuckers were. But no, he was in school. The day goes by tortuously slowly until the final bell rings.

 

He's about to leave the place when a boy his age taps his shoulder. When Dean turns to tell him to go away he's shocked. The kid is beautiful. Dark scruffy hair, with the bluest eyes. Dean tries his best not to gawk.

 

"Are you Dean Winchester?" 

 

The dark boy asks.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"My name is Castiel Milton, I'm going to be your science and math tutor."

 

Castiel looks away, he looks like he wants to be there as much as Dean.

 

"Okay, um nice to meet you."

 

"How are Tuesday and Thursday nights? For the tutoring."

 

"Sounds good."

 

"Alright, we could do it at my house, or yours. Or really anywhere."

 

"Your house would probably better."

 

"Okay, we'll try that first."

 

Castiel grabs Dean's hand and writes his address on it. He looks up at Dean and smiles.

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

They go their seperate ways and Dean can't believe he has a crush on this guy. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Sam, we have dead man's blood right?"

 

"In the trunk with the machetes."

 

"You could go in and talk to him while I make sure we have everything."

 

"Dean, we're both going in. Come on."

 

Dean sighs but they walk up to Castiel's house. Sam knocks and soon a man answers the door.

 

He has dark hair, and the bluest eyes. And Dean doesn't want to remember him. He hopes he has a husband, or a wife. Or. Anything. He hopes he's happy. But he desperately doesn't want to be here. Not at all.

 

 

 

"Sam!" 

 

The man says as he hugs Sam.

 

"Dean!"

 

When the man hugs Dean, he lingers for a second. Dean notices and shrugs it off.

 

"Hey Castiel."

 

"Since when do you call me that?"

 

He invites them in and Dean smiles. It's the same as when he came here the first time. It's homey, and cozy. 

 

"You still live here with your parents?"

 

"Well, I moved out of course. But, my dad got sick. And I have no reason not to help mom out. So I moved back with them."

 

"You're not married or anything then."

 

Dean lets slip. Castiel looks down and smiles.

 

"No, I'm not very good with relationships. They never last."

 

He realizes he's said something pretty sad so he just smiles and tries to blow it off. Luckily Sam changes the subject quickly. 

 

"So vampires?"

 

"Oh! Yeah, I think so."

 

"People going missing, not turning up you said."

 

"Yeah, my friend's sister. She hasn't been home in a week."

 

"Sure she didn't just run away?"

 

"Has no reason to, he has a husband, kids. Other people too. Chuck my neighbor, Martha the mailman, and then a few other people I don't know."

 

"How long has this been goin on?"

 

"2 weeks maybe?"

 

Sam and Dean exchange glances. 

 

"Thanks Castiel."

 

"It's Cas to you." Cas says with a smile that Dean tries to ignore.

 

They leave and find a motel to stay at.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

_1997_

 

 

Dean arrives at Castiel's house at 5 sharp, just like they planned. He knocks and waits at the door. A woman answers is with a loving smile.

 

"You must be Dean! Castiel is upstairs. First door on the right."

 

She invites Dean in and he heads up to Castiel's room. He goes in to find him reading on his bed. Legs crossed. Hair looking especially good.

 

"Oh Dean, sit."

 

He looks up and pats the bed.

 

"Was I supposed to bring anything in particular?"

 

"No, just homework, or something you don't understand."

 

"Oh, um, okay."

 

Dean sits down gingerly and pulls out his math homework.

 

"Okay, lemme see it."

 

Cas says as he grabs the paper. They work on it for the next half hour, Dean slowly getting the hang of it. When they're done Dean thanks Cas and leaves. He goes back to the motel, still a bit shaken from being with Cas.

 

 

 

This goes on for a few weeks, he goes to Castiel's house, they work on his homework and he goes home. But more recently they've begun talking. More about themselves and less about school. They hang out in school and are like best friends. But Dean is weary. Cas doesn't know there are things out there. He doesn't know that in his free time Dean is trying to locate a nest of vampires. It's a Thursday and like usual Dean goes to Cas' house.

 

 

He knocks and Cas answers the door.

 

"My parents are out of town for the weekend. We have the house to ourselves."

 

Dean smiles and follows Cas into the living room. Dean likes being with Cas. He's told him everything. Other then the whole hunting thing.

 

Dean decides he's going to test the waters of dating. He doesn't know of Cas is even into that sort of thing.

 

"Hey. Are you into any girls right now?"

 

Cas looks like he was caught off guard. He laughs and starts reading through Dean's science essay.

 

"Um, not really my area."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Cas looks at Dean for a while. Like he's deciding whether or not to explain. He looks back at the paper.

 

"Um, you like me for me right? You like hanging out and talking?"

 

Dean chuckles.

 

"Yeah of course Cas. Why would you ask."

 

"I don't want your viewing me to change."

 

"Why would it change?"

 

"I like dudes."

 

Castiel looks at Dean like he's terrified he might explode. He doesn't expect it when Dean gently leans in and kisses him. It's not long, but not too short. It was perfect. Dean pulls away and rubs his hands on his legs.

 

"I'm sorry. I just-"

 

"Dean I've had a crush on you for a while."

 

Cas blurts out. Dean looks over and smiles nervously.

 

"I, you too."

 

Dean can barely breathe. He's never felt like this. But luckily Cas just smiles.

 

"Want to, um, be together?"

 

Castiel asks quietly.

 

"Yes."

 

Dean replies with a nervous smile.

 

He gently holds Cas' hand and they go on with the night like they would any other night. But with more kisses and hand holding. It's time for Dean to leave and as he's walking out the door Cas calls to him.

 

"Can you sleep over this weekend? Tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah! Sure!"

 

Dean walks to his car. Smile on his face.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"I could take this one Dean. So you don't have to-"

 

"It's fine Sam. End of story. Cas is just another guy."

 

He lies again. And Sam can tell. But knows he shouldn't pry.

 

"Okay. Well we should probably check out the local bars for suspicious activity."

 

"Yeah."

 

The rest of the day they nap. They're been driving for days and neither have very much energy. Once night time comes they wake up and gear up. They go to a bar and stake it out. They think they spot a group of vampire but they just turn oh to be goth college kids. 

 

 

 

The go back to the hotel and Sam is exhausted. Dean lets him sleep. But he calls Cas.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi this is Dean, uh Winchester."

 

"Oh, hi, do you need something?"

 

"No, I'm just cooped up in this motel room. I was wondering if you were busy."

 

"No I'm not busy. Um, we could catch up."

 

"Sure, I could pick you up in 15."

 

"Sounds good. See you then."

 

Dean hangs up and drives to Castiel's house, when he gets there Cas is sitting on the porch. He sees the car and gets in. They drive for a little until they get to a park. They get out and start walking.

 

 

 

"So, how've you been Cas?"

 

"Good! Um, I went to college. Worked at a bunch of places. Now I'm the executive art director for GM. They send me pictures and I make sure they looks good. It's nice. I can work from home. Pays well."

 

"That's awesome. I always told you you'd be doing art."

 

They laugh and continue walking.

 

"What about you?" 

 

"Oh the usual. Hunting things. Saving people. On the road with Sam."

 

"Still?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Have you met anybody?"

 

Dean laughs.

 

"No. After you my longest relationship was 2 weeks."

 

"Me too basically. I met a guy when I was working at a low level job at GM. We dated for 2 months but we broke it off. He didn't think I was invested in the realtionship."

 

"Sorry man."

 

"No it's fine. I wasn't really. It's hard after-" 

 

He stops and changes the subject.

 

 

 

\--

 

_1997_

 

 

That Friday Dean sleeps over. It's great. No one is home and they take advantage of that. Immediately when Dean walks into the house Castiel is all over Dean. And vise versa. 

 

 

 

They try to get something to eat but that just ends with Castiel sitting on the counter. Dean's hands on his waist. Making out like it's the last thing they are doing on earth.

 

"Dean."

 

Castiel says breathlesly as he runs his fingers through Dean's hair. They kiss for a while. Each of them getting more and more horny. 

 

Dean tries his best not to push towards sex but Castiel's whimpering isn't helping. 

 

"Dean, upstairs, now."

 

And with that Dean picks up the smaller boy and carries him upstairs. Cas is impressed and Dean wishes to tell him why. But that time isn't now. 

 

They are quickly undressed and Dean thinks this is heaven. Once they start stroking eachother it's over too quickly. So much sensation. And they both come together. They end up on the bed. Making out again. The night continues like this. Handjobs as blowjobs. Like they've both wanted this for so long. And are now letting it all out. At around 1 they fall asleep in eachothers arms in Cas' bed. 

 

 

 

They slep soundly for a while. Until about 3:30 in the morning.

 

Dean wakes up abruptly to a insistent knocking coming from downstairs. He wakes up Cas and they get up. They go downstairs and Dean is ready for anything. Except for his dad's car outside.

 

He answers the door to find John there. 

 

"Why the hell weren't you with Sam!"

 

"I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to sleepover here tonight."

 

"Dean, you have a responsibility to look after him! What if something happened! You know what's out there!"

 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was okay."

 

"Thought it was okay!? Are you stupid? Sam is 14! You can't leave him alone like that!"

 

Dean doesn't expect Cas to move in front of him and look John in the eyes.

 

"He doesn't have any responsibility to Sam. He's only 18. You're their father. Sam needs you. Not just Dean. What does coming here solve sir? Nothing. Please go home. Dean will be home before 3."

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

 

"Your son's best friend. The one who you would know about if you talked to him."

 

John is taken aback. He's about to yell but he doesn't. He just glares at Cas and leaves.

 

"Home by 3!"

 

He yells. Dean is dumbfounded. He follows Cas upstairs and back into bed. Cas cuddles up to him and starts to go to bed again. But Dean can't get around that Cas just completely stood up for him against his dad. No one has done that for him.

 

 

 

"Thank you for that Cas."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Why did you-"

 

"Why did I stand up for you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"From what you've told me, he's not there a lot of the time and you're usually in charge. That's not how it should be Dean."

 

"I love you."

 

Dean says as he looks at Cas admiringly.

 

"I love you too Dean."

 

Dean meant it. It's not a word he takes lightly. Cas has been the most understanding and reliable person since he's got here. He's always there for him. He never complains about Dean being late, or something. He knows Dean tries his best. And he knows Dean. Through and through.(Except for hunting.)

 

 

 

And Dean loves him. As Cas loves him back.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

As they continue to walk and catch up. Laughing and joking like no time has passed. They sit at a bench.

 

 

 

"So, you've been mostly single?"

 

Cas says as he leans against the back of the bench.

 

"Yeah. Practically the whole time."

 

"Hunting, it's hard, I can tell. You look really old. But you're just my age!"

 

"Thanks Cas."

 

Dean jokes.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

They both laugh an look at eachother. And before they know it Cas' hand is on Dean's face as they're kissing. And it feels great. Neither if them can't get themselves to stop. It's perfect.

 

 

 

When Dean comes to his senses he pulls away.

 

"Cas, I can't."

 

"Why not? You promised me you'd come back."

 

"Cas, I, I can't go through leaving you again."

 

"You don't have to. I could hunt with you."

 

"No!"

 

Dean yells. But quickly corrects himself.

 

"No, I can't put you through that."

 

Castiel looks broken. So sad. They've both tried to move on. They really have. But they're in love and they can't help it.

 

"I'm sorry Cas, I can't let you. Your parents need you, you have a life here. You have a future."

 

"You do too Dean!"

 

Dean just looks down and chuckles.

 

"No, I don't. I never should've come back. I-I knew this would happen. Dammit Cas. I miss you."

 

"Dean please. We could hunt together, we could. You know we could."

 

He puts his hand on Dean's cheek and smiles at him. Like everything is going to be okay.

 

"Cas, I can't put you through that. It's so hard. There's so much loss and pain. I don't want to bring you into it."

 

Cas can see Dean's resolve slightly breaking.

 

"It's my choice Dean. You know we work well. And Sam and I get along."

 

"I know but."

 

"Dean, I'm tired of wishing you'd call, or come over, or wishing I could see your face again. Dean, I still love you."

 

That word. It floods Dean's mind. The only non family member he's said that to is Cas. He does love Cas. He's the only person Dean loves that he doesn't consider family. 

 

"I love you too Castiel."

 

"Please let me hunt with you."

 

In a moment of weakness Dean agrees. He wants to share a bed with someone again. He wants to have someone care about him that isn't Sam. He wants to have a relationship. He wants the boy he left behind.

 

 

 

In a minute they're connected again. Castiel closer now though. Dean holds his hips as they kiss. Deeply and with meaning. Dean misses this, he misses Cas. They continue to make out for a while. Just getting used to eachother again after being apart for so long. They're rudely interrupted when suddenly there's a flashlight on their faces.

 

 

 

"Park is closed. Get out."

 

It's a police officer. They reluctantly seperate and walk back to the impala. They get in and chuckle with eachother.

 

"Remember when Mr.Rhodes found us making out behind the bleachers?"

 

Dean says with a laugh.

 

"Yes! How could I forget? He looked like he was going to throw up!"

 

They laugh and Dean puts his hand on Cas' thigh. 

 

"Or that other time, when Sam found out about us."

 

"Yeah I remember. He was supposed to be sleeping over at a friend's house. He walked into the motel room to find us making out."

 

Cas says with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah, and we weren't being gentle either."

 

"When was that? Six months into our relationship?"

 

"Yep, our anniversary."

 

 

 

\--

 

_1997_

 

 

"Dean?"

 

Cas is sobbing. Really sobbing. He's tied to a chair, vampires on either side of him. His boyfriend and his father holding machetes. Trying to convince them not to kill Cas. 

 

He's never seen Dean like this. He has no idea what's going on. He doesn't even know how he got here. He was walking to school and when he woke up he was here. An abandoned warehouse with makeshift beds everywhere.

 

 

 

"The boy has nothing to do with this, let him go."

 

He hears John say.

 

"Cas, hold on, we got you."

 

Dean says reassuringly as he grips his machete. 

 

It all happens so fast. Dean and his dad efficiently kill the vampires and John goes to scope out the rest of the place as Dean frantically frees Castiel.

 

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for this to happen, they found out about you, I didn't know, oh my god, Cas I'm sorry."

 

Dean helps him stand but Castiel quickly loses consciousness. He drifts on the car ride back to the Winchester's motel room. He hears parts of Dean and John's conversation.

 

 

 

"When were you going to tell me you've been slacking off and dating, Dean?"

 

"I wasn't slacking off dad! I found the vampires, they just found him first."

 

"This is why we don't get close to people Dean. You know this! Since when are you even gay?!"

 

"I don't know dad! All I know is I lo- I really like Cas!"

 

Cas drifts out of it but comes to a few minutes later. And he wishes he didn't.

 

 

 

"We have to leave now. More vampires will come. We destroyed a nest. They'll be angry. We're leaving tomorrow."

 

"But dad, Cas-"

 

"He doesn't matter. We'll fix him up then you're taking him home and we're leaving. Understood?"

 

Dean glares at John.

 

"Understood."

 

 

 

When Cas wakes up the next time Sam is patching up his wrists that were cut with the rope he was tied with.

 

 

 

"Dean! He's awake."

 

Dean rushes over and holds his hand.

 

"Cas? Cas! Hey buddy. You're okay now."

 

"Vampires?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Cas says, feeling a little betrayed.

 

"Cas I couldn't. You gotta understand that."

 

Castiel looks away from him. Sam finishes with his bandages and then he and Dean go to the car so he can just go home. They arrive at Cas' house and Dean knows this is the last time he'll see Cas for a while.

 

"Castiel, please, let me explain."

 

"Dean, I just want to go home."

 

"Cas please."

 

He grabs Castiel's hand and looks pleadingly into his eyes. Cas can't deny him. He nods and is all ears.

 

"My family, we hunt creatures. I've done it since I was a kid. That's why we move around so much. Why my dad isn't around all the time. Why Sam and I don't get close to other people."

 

Cas just looks at Dean with a blank look. He's just been told something that if he was told 5 hours ago he would've thought was insanity. But he believes Dean. He simply nods and looks away from Dean. Knowing what is coming next.

 

"You, have to leave..."

 

"I'm afraid so."

 

They sit in silence for a while. But when Cas tries to leave Dean doesn't let him.

 

"Cas, just know this isn't easy for me babe."

 

When Castiel turns to see Dean's face he can't handle it. He holds Dean like it's the end of the world.

 

"Dean. Please. You don't have to go. Please."

 

Dean grips Castiel and buries his face in his neck.

 

"I'm so sorry Cas. I-I can't do anything about this."

 

Castiel feels tears rush down his face as he holds Dean.

 

"I-I don't know what I'll do without you Dean. I love you so much, I-I can't live without you now."

 

"I love you too Cas. Trust me I do. But, I have to leave. I gotta stay with my dad and Sam."

 

Cas continues to cry. Not caring that Dean is seeing him like this. 

 

"Dean. I'm begging you..."

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

He lifts Castiel's face and kisses his lips gently. 

 

"I'll be back. I promise Cas."

 

Castiel kisses back and with all his strength, exits the car. He watches Dean drive away and that's the last he sees of him for 10 years.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Dean drives Cas home after a long night of catching up.

 

"I really had a good time."

 

Cas says as he looks over at Dean.

 

"Me too. Benn a long time since I've laughed so much."

 

Cas smiles and pats Dean's shoulder before getting out of the car.

 

"Tell me when I start hunting. Just pick me up I'll be ready."

 

Dean nods and drives off. But he gets a call from Sam. 

 

"Where is Castiel?!"

 

"I just dropped him off at his house. Why?"

 

"Go make sure he's there now!"

 

"Why?"

 

Dean says worriedly as he turns the car around.

 

"All the people that were abducted, they're on Cas' block. He's next, Dean, we need to protect him and his parents."

 

"Okay, thanks."

 

Dean hangs up and calls Cas.

 

No answer.

 

Texts.

 

No reply.

 

Calls again.

 

Nothing. 

 

He gives up and knocks on his front door. After waiting for a while his mom answers.

 

"Dean? Winchester?"

 

"Is Cas here?"

 

She calls his name. With no reply. Dean starts to panic.

 

"He must be out. I can tell him you came by." 

 

She gives a kind smile and Dean calls Sam.

 

"The nest! Where is the nest!"

 

"What? Oh! The vampire nest. I'm not sure."

 

"Sammy, we gotta find it."

 

"Is Cas okay?"

 

Dean stays silent.

 

"Dean, come back to the motel, we can figure it out. Come on."

 

"Dammit Sam! I can't! He's out there somewhere and it's my fault. I just saw him a minute ago! I dropped him off outside of his house and he didn't make it inside!"

 

"We could, um..."

 

"Sam, please, I got nothin."

 

Dean starts to drive back to the motel until he sees a group of about 5 people in their mid twenties come out of a bar. He sees one get a phone call and then they quickly run to their van. He has an intense gut feeling that they're vampires and he can't let them go. He calls Sam and starts to follow them from a distance.

"Hello?"

"Sam, listen, I think I found em. Get to the main road out of town and call me. I'll tell you where they are."

"I don't have a car."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Okay, bye."

Dean hangs up and prays that Cas is okay. After about 15 minutes the van turns and Dean knows where the nest is. An old barm just off the road out of town. He calls and tells Sam and in about 20 minutes Sam arrives.

"How many?"

"I saw 5. But there's more."

Sam nods and they gear up. Dead man's blood, knives and machetes.

They figure they have the element of surprise and that's about it. 

The stealth in and quietly take out 4 vamps on the way. They see a large area with at least 7 vampires and in the middle is Castiel. Blood dripping from his neck and arms. They fed off of him.

 

Dean feels sick. An insurmountable amount of rage builds in him. He signals Sam and they go in guns blazing. Or really, swords swinging. They easily take out 4 more but 3 of them scatter. Sam goes after them as Dean helps Cas.

 

"Cas. Listen. Stay with me."

He's obviously lost a lot of blood and he's not conscious. 

"Castiel please."

He lifts Cas and carries him over his shoulder.

"Sam!"

"Coming!"

Sam covers Dean as they go back to the impala. Dean goes in the back with Cas and Sam drives.

"He's going to be okay Dean."

"Drive!"

Sam knows Dean is just worried so he dismisses him yelling. Dean holds Cas up and tries to pay the blood with a towel. After what seems like hours they get to a hospital. Then, Dean realizes he can't take Cas hunting. He can't. There's no way Dean is letting Castiel risk his life daily. He has a family. A normal family. A job. A real future. And he decides. They're about to go in and he leans and kisses Cas' head.

"I'm sorry Cas. I love you."

 

He carries Cas into the emergency room and the doctors take it from there. He tells the nurse they found him on the side of the road and they leave. They just leave. Off to find a case. 

 

"Dean, I'm sorry about Castiel. I know you-"

"I know Sam. I loved him. But look where that ended up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
